


Always Belongs

by yaminika (kurayaminika)



Series: Eruri Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mental illness implied, erwin is levi's anchor as always, they fuck bc they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/pseuds/yaminika
Summary: At night, Levi's mask breaks apart as he leaves himself, his body and soul, to Erwin's control.





	Always Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a poor attempt at smut  
> is it true that you can tell one is a virgin through their writings?
> 
> please forgive my English, there is no beta  
> also please help me with the tags as i have no idea how to tag my stuff majority of the time

It wasn't hard for Levi to follow that manly voice that he loves so much. Whatever Erwin orders him to do, he follows. No matter how painful it is, he had no problem tilting his hip up in the air, preparing for another round. Thighs trembling and arms shaking, Levi still manages to find the energy to wiggle his hip, welcoming Erwin to fuck him. Yes, he wanted Erwin's animalistic side to come out. Just to fuck him, hurt him, and makes him forget everything.

 

"Fuck sake, Levi. Aren't you so good for me?" Erwin cooed the raven softly and used his large hand to stroke Levi's thighs with grace, while the other gripped onto Levi's hair and yanked his head up for a kiss. He always appreciated how Levi always keep his body so perfect. His skin was so pale and soft. Levi's figure is so fragile and precious. Comparing him to a doll was an understatement. Levi was a trophy; Erwin's trophy. Levi didn't think the same, but Erwin always reminds his boy how perfect he is.

 

Levi never felt like he was being suppressed. Instead, he felt a sense of belonging that he craved for. Whenever he is in Erwin's hand, he didn't feel caged, he felt free. Free to express himself, free to cry and released his sorrow. The tears he builds up against society had no problem bursting out as Erwin tells him to relax enjoy the sex, and scream as loud as he wanted to. The sense of liberty that he felt when his clothes were off is something no one can understand. No longer he has to be a puppet and forced himself to survive the panic attacks and the sudden waved of hopelessness. He just freezes his mind and allowed Erwin to take control.

 

In a sense, Levi thought of Erwin as a scapegoat to his struggles. But a part of his heart loves the blond so much. He wanted to keep Erwin close and never let go. Maybe it was just for his own selfish needs, or maybe it was love? Erwin is a wonderful guy. He understands what Levi needs and always there for Levi as emotional support. Being with Erwin seems like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. It was happiness that Levi didn't deserve and couldn't accept.

 

Levi wouldn't even be surprised if one day he woke up and saw Erwin disappeared into thin air. Sometimes, the raven had to laugh, thinking that he might actually be in a psychiatric hospital and his life is nothing but a hallucination. Did life make him suffered all these times just to receive a blessing dream?

 

"Erwin- Please...inside...make it hurt." A cracked voice echoed the room, begging for the blond to pleasure him.

 

The larger man bites Levi's ears, soothing Levi gently as he whispers sweet, seductive words that never failed to bring Levi into the air. "Impatient now, aren't we?" But Erwin himself can't refrain from enjoying that tightness that Levi can only offer him.

 

When Erwin's member was inside, Levi swore to himself that he heard a rare moan from Erwin's lips. Levi himself let out a satisfying groan. The raven was glad that the other was enjoying it as much as he did. Perhaps, both of them needs this kind of attention at the end of the day. Just to remind themselves that even if the world falters or society turned a blind eye, they will always have each other to depend on.

 

Erwin increased his pace. He moved his hip beautifully along a rhythm, causing the raven to let out those pleasing moans. Levi's screams were music to Erwin's ears. The blond always loves how Levi never suppress his voice during their session. He wanted Levi to let them all out; the anxiety, frustration, and anger. It's not because Erwin likes to hear Levi's inner struggles, but rather, he wanted Levi to keep putting trust in him. Levi's outer was tough like a brick. He probably has a posture that is more intimidating than Erwin. His gloomy face and strict personality didn't sit well with others, but those characteristics are charming to Erwin. In fact, his short lover was such a doll; fragile and sensitive. Erwin was honored to see that he is the only person on Earth that was allowed to see this side, and he has no intention of letting Levi slipped out of his hand.

 

Levi was his. And his alone.

 

"Stop being impatient, let me do it for you, Levi." The blond mutter huskily and gripped onto Levi's wrists tightly, not wanting the raven to move. "Don't be anxious about pleasing me. Just enjoy it and let me."

 

And the other obeyed, completely letting his body sank into the bed. He belonged to Erwin's. Always will be.


End file.
